newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SaturdayNight/Savvy Saturday Update: Trouble with Enemies
Ahoy and ahoy, Pirate - - - - - s! It's here and it's here. It's finally here. The day after we announced the start of the next Alpha Key Giveaways is here -- and that, my friends, is Savvy Saturday. Yes, I'm acting like I've never heard of Savvy Saturday, but I know what I'm talking about when I am making my crackling jokes. Who can regret an update filled with savvy-nis? I certainly can't. Savvy-nis is my game! Speaking of savvy-nis, you may want to start your savvy skills because I hate to break it to you all: We are in trouble. The Navy Solders from Port Royal have left to do their somewhat Navy business and now, they have came back for another battle. Us Pirates need to gather our savvy skills and defend ourselves from all sorts of enemies. They are up to no good, I can easily tell you that. The ruler of the Undead, Jolly Roger, is still keeping up with his dreaded plans to destroy the Caribbean and capture Captain Jack Sparrow. We cannot let Jolly Roger, the Royal Navy, or the EITC become our biggest enemies. Whatever their plans are that can harm us, we need to do what it takes to be a savvy pirate and stop them. There is no time will tell when Jolly Roger is going to attack again, but keep your eyes peeled for his tricks! I heard the Royal Navy are on a plan to destroy the beloved Black Pearl in a island they captured her in. In the future, our job is to drive the Black Pearl away from the island and defeat every fort they have cannons shooting at the Pearl. They have the big guns that they are preparing at the end of the battle: their almighty Navy boss ship, the Goliath. This type of boss battle can also reward all pirates Leadership given by Jack Sparrow if the Liberation of the Black Pearl quest has been completed. That quest is very challenging and requires a lot of work. Now what about the EITC? Those scallywags as well as Jolly Roger are both on a hunt for El Patron's lost weapons. For whatever reason, they seem hungry for those weapons, including the cursed weapons known as Cursed Blades. They are a big problem to the pirates, which is why Jack Sparrow will assign a quest to any pirate who has reached Level 30 to journey to Raven's Cove, an island cursed by Jolly Roger, and get the lost weapons before Jolly Roger and the EITC does. Oh my, oh my, this is one big post. Because of that, unfortunately I have to end the blog here. But I also forgot to tell you that we are sort of in a problem -- no, it has nothing to do with the enemies. We are poor on weapons! No worries, the Blacksmiths will pack us up with weapons. Sooner or later, I hope. Downloads: Sorry! No downloads. Be sure to keep checking what we're doing, though! Fixes: *None detected Newly Added: *Started enemies on Port Royal. Category:Blog posts Category:Alpha Updates